


Like Real People Do

by weezlyismyking



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Amputee Aaron, Awkwardness, Bottom Aaron, Couch Sex, Drug Use, Getting Together, Jesus is a little shit, M/M, Merle being Merle, Voyeurism - sort of, eventual polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weezlyismyking/pseuds/weezlyismyking
Summary: Aaron and Jesus invite Daryl to have a threesome with them. It turns into something far more complicated than that.These three men couldn’t be more different, yet still so alike, which would reflect in any universe. A heartfelt and humorous story about how it’s possible to love two people at once and lead a happy life, once you face all your baggage. Plus some sex.





	1. Chapter 1

Aaron wasn't sure how he found himself in this situation.  He was seated next to Merle Dixon's brother  --   the same Merle Dixon who was known across the county for being an unreasonable, ignorant, prick   --   at a party that wasn't exactly what Aaron would describe as his usual crowd.  He was willing to give people a chance. He just wasn’t sure that gay culture and biker culture crossed over too often. Unless it came to some of those leatherman types. Aaron glanced over at Paul, opened his mouth to ask if this had been that all along.  However, he caught sight of someone out of the corner of his eye who was crushing a beer can between his hands and belching, then thought better of the question.

See, his boyfriend, Paul sort of fit a little better with this crowd.  He was edgy.  Aaron was  . . .   well,  not.  Aside from maybe his grunge phase in high school. The two were a bit of an unlikely pair until you scratched past the surface.

Typically, Aaron could get along with anyone. He didn’t know if he’d be able to pull this situation off.  Especially when Paul was giving him a look that told him he was on a mission.  Aaron knew that Paul could be a little voyeuristic, in the way that he liked seeing other guys flirt with Aaron. They’ve had conversations about going as far as bringing a third person into the bedroom, so that Paul could watch them with Aaron  ( well, there were many scenarios discussed but that was one of them ). Aaron wasn’t too sure that this was the time or place to pick up a third.

Regardless, Paul was looking at him with sex eyes.  Ones that were also glancing at Merle’s brother.

Aaron narrowed his eyes at Paul.  Paul just grinned at him.  Aaron pulled the joint out from behind his ear, placed it between his lips and lit it.  He took a puff from it, then offered it to Merle's brother.

”Nah, but thanks.”

Aaron took another puff. “You sure? I can’t smoke this whole thing by myself.”

"Then why’d you light it?”

Aaron heard Paul snort out a little laugh,  then get up to walk away.  Aaron rolled his eyes a little. So this was already not going the way that Aaron planned. The man seemed to have no interest in talking to him. “What are you even doing here if you’re sitting alone, won’t smoke, and don’t have a beer?”

The man turned to look at Aaron, brow furrowed. “Could ask you what you’re even doin’ here. Ain’t never seen you before. You look like a yuppie.”

Aaron was a little taken aback that the question was thrown back on him. “Well, I was dragged here by my — boyfriend. Paul.” He nodded back toward the direction in which Paul had gone.

The man’s gaze followed Aaron’s toward the small man with long hair, sporting a worn out jean jacket. Paul was already talking with some of the other party-goers, head throw back a little as he laughed,  eyes sparkling.  

The other man looked back at Aaron, expression unreadable. Aaron was worried he may have made a mistake by telling the man he was gay. Though he’d already been called a yuppie which was kind of hilarious. ”I was dragged here too. By my brother, Merle.”  Merle’s brother seemed a bit more docile than Merle did.

”So we’re both here against our will.” Aaron said with a chuckle. “I’m Aaron.”

”Daryl.”

Aaron was good at conversation. He could keep it going with anyone. Even someone like Daryl, who was reluctant to speak at all, it seemed like. They talked about Merle a little, how Daryl was always with him. They talked about Daryl’s motorcycle and Daryl seemed surprised that Aaron knew about motorcycles.

“You sure you don’t want a hit. Or a shot gun.” Aaron suggested boldly.

Daryl was quiet for a pause. He caught Aaron’s gaze. "A shot gun."

Aaron looked across the room at Paul. He caught his boyfriend’s gaze and missed Daryl’s almost smile.  Aaron quickly turned his attention back on Daryl. He turned so that their knees touched. He was either gonna get thanked or punched. At this point, Aaron was in it for whatever.

His stupid prosthetic was in the way.  It was on the side closest to Daryl, so he couldn't really be close without Daryl noticing.  "This is fake, by the way."  Aaron said.  "The arm.  Sorry if it's weird." 

Daryl shrugged a shoulder and didn't seem to be bothered.  Aaron was glad.

Aaron took a big puff off of the joint.  Daryl’s gaze was a little intense. His heart was beating fast though and Aaron could feel it where Daryl's hand was now touching his arm. He leaned in, Daryl’s lips parted and Aaron got incredibly close to blow the smoke between them. He pulled back smiling softly.

”Another?” Aaron asked.

Daryl nodded.

The exchange of smoke was sexy. Daryl was nervous, and Aaron was surprised. He’d never have expected someone who looked like Daryl to be so timid. It kind of made him hotter.

Aaron was caught up in how close he and Daryl were, even as the exchange was over. He didn’t notice Paul until he sat down. He’d brought three beers for all of them.

”Who’s your friend?” Paul asked.  He placed a gentle hand on Aaron's knee.

Aaron smiled. “This is Daryl.”

“Paul. My friends call me Jesus.”

”I ain’t callin’ you Jesus.” Daryl said.

Aaron laughed. “I don’t call him that either.”

”Guess we’re not friends then, huh?” Paul asked, taking the joint from Aaron.

”Not at all.” Aaron grinned.

It was surprising, but the three of them really got along. Aaron was the most talkative, as per usual. He got Daryl to exchange another shotgun with him. This time, Daryl put his hand on Aaron’s neck, which sort of got a spike of arousal to go through him.  The energy that they were exchanging was static,  with something exciting behind it.  At least Aaron thought so.

"So Daryl, my boyfriend doesn't want to be at this party,  you don't want to be at this party.  You wanna come home with us?"  Paul asked.

.

Somehow, Aaron ended up with Daryl Dixon in his living room.  He and Paul were passing a bottle of whiskey back and forth, and Aaron was sitting beside them just taking it all in. Didn’t help that he’d smoked most of a joint by himself and it seemed to be hitting him hard.

”Aaron gets quiet when he’s high.” Paul said.

Aaron only checked back into the conversation when he heard his name. “I think that’s why Paul always makes sure that we’re stocked up on the MJ.” He snickered at his own choice of words.

”You’re cute, but no. Of course that’s not true. I love listening to my boyfriend talk.” Paul assured them. His attention was on Aaron for a moment, and even in his little bit of a haze, Aaron could clearly see that Paul was looking mischievous.

Aaron placed his arm around Paul, attempting to keep up with the conversation, but kept focusing on Daryl’s biceps in that stupid cut off T-shirt and leather vest he was wearing.

He took note of Paul’s hand on Daryl’s leg and the way that Daryl shrugged away.  "Don’t be shy, Daryl.” Aaron said, “We’re going to treat you well.”

Daryl’s face was unreadable, but his brows began to furrow. He placed his hand on top of Paul’s. “Look, I get what this is now. ’m flattered and all, but that ain’t why I came over.”

Paul pulled back from Daryl. “I thought — just assumed you’d gotten my implication when I asked you to come over.”

”I assumed y’all were just bein’ nice. Guess you shouldn’t assume shit.” Daryl said defensively. His cheeks were bright red and he seemed embarrassed. Maybe he was embarrassed that he hadn’t caught on before.

Aaron was also a little but embarrassed.  ”Um, regardless, we are being nice.” Aaron clarified. “Despite the misunderstanding, you’re still welcome here.”

”If you’re not after a threesome, then what the hell are you doing here?” Paul asked, though he was laughing a little. His cheeks were red as tomatoes as well. God they were both cute.

Daryl shrugged. “Kinda just wanted to get away from Merle for awhile. I told Aaron earlier, we go everywhere together, pretty much don’t do shit without each other close by. He’s my brother, but he’s annoying as shit.”

Aaron smiled,  grinned even,  couldn't help snickering.  Well, the situation was funny! He cleared his throat.  "I'm sorry  --  I shouldn't laugh at your story."

"Wasn't really a story." Daryl said.

It was Paul's turn to laugh.  "God,  Daryl,  you just tell it like it is.  I love it."

Now Aaron was laughing,  mostly because he was high.  But Daryl started laughing and that was when Aaron was sure that Daryl was going to be a problem.

.

Aaron was surprised at how late they'd stayed up.  He glanced at the clock on the side table that said 3:00 in bright red numbers.  He tugged his shirt over his head, attempted not to struggle with it.  "No threesome."  He said with a chuckle.

"Yeah . . . "  Paul said, sounding a little disappointed.   However, Aaron could see him smiling in the darkness.

With a gentle sigh, Aaron removed the prosthetic on his arm.  He put it aside, trying to feel as if that were just a normal part of someone's routine.

"C'mere." Paul said.  Aaron walked over to where he was sitting on the edge of the bed.  He placed his hand on Paul's cheek, a thumb ran along it.  

"Love you." 

"Love you too." Aaron said softly. Paul leaned into the touch, exhaling contently.

A moment of silence passed between them,  Paul leaning forward to rest his forehead against Aaron's tummy.  It didn't take long for him to reach forward to undo Aaron's jeans.

"It's 3am."  Aaron's voice was already breathy.

"So?" Paul replied.  He pushed Aaron's jeans and boxers down in one go, let them fall around his ankles.  Aaron didn’t have a good enough reason, especially not when Paul was wrapping a hand around his cock and stroking to hardness. Once he’d succeed in getting Aaron half hard, Paul licked the tip, causing his cock to fill to full hardness. Paul lowered his mouth, taking almost all of Aaron into his mouth. Paul also moved his hands back to squeeze Aaron’s ass.

Aaron’s hand had moved to grip onto Paul’s hair. He tugged gently, urging Paul to bob his head. He moaned out softly when Paul positioned his tongue a certain way.

Aaron bucked his hips forward when Paul slipped a teasing finger between his asscheeks. A groan fell from his lips, torn between bucking back against the finger teasing his rim and the wet, hot mouth he was sinking his dick into. 

Paul pulled off of Aaron’s cock, smirking up at him, lips red and swollen from what he’d just been doing. Aaron almost moaned at the sight. “On the bed, ass in the air.” Paul directed. Who was Aaron to deny doing that?

Aaron positioned himself on all fours (well, all threes in his case). He balanced on his forearm, back arched and ass in the air. He felt so dirty like that. 

He felt the bed sink behind him. Paul placed a hand on one asscheek, pulling it back and Aaron felt the wet slide of his tongue against his hole. Aaron whined, arching his back further.  Paul didn’t hesitate to begin licking around the rim, attempting to relax Aaron. Aaron’s forehead rested against his arm and he moaned softly at the rough licks.

Paul used a finger to tease against the rim next to his tongue. He gently used it to open Aaron up, so his tongue could fuck into him. He fucked into him with his tongue, causing Aaron’s legs to tremble with pleasure. He pressed a finger inside the spit slick hole, keeping Aaron open while he took a moment to breathe. It didn’t last long. Paul attempted to fuck Aaron with his finger and tongue. Aaron was squirming and moaning.

Paul pulled back entirely, leaving Aaron letting out a pouting whine. He spread lube over two fingers, then didn’t hesitate to fuck Aaron with them. He spread Aaron open with a third finger, fucked him with them for a while.

”I need your cock.” Aaron said, knowing that a little begging always got him what he wanted. “Please, Paul.”

Paul didn’t need asked twice. He pulled his fingers out and quickly replaced them with his cock, pressing into Aaron in one slow slide. Aaron moaned out, chest falling against the mattress. He gave Aaron a moment to adjust. His hands gripped Aaron’s hips and he slowly began to grind into Aaron.

It didn’t take long for Paul to begin to fuck his boyfriend hard and fast. Paul brought his hand down against Aaron’s asscheek, causing him to clench hard around his cock and cry out. Paul loved hearing Aaron, loved the feel of Aaron around him. And he praised him. “You feel so good, baby. So tight around my cock. Such a good boy.” 

Paul reached around to stroke Aaron’s cock, fucking into him deeper at that angle. Aaron moaned, pressed his ass back and canted his hips forward. He knew he was close to cumming. He clenched around Paul’s cock, trying to get him there too.

 “You gonna cum?” Paul asked.

”Yes, I’m so close.” Aaron replied, voice breathy. Paul did his best to stroke Aaron in time with his thrust and it was just perfect. Aaron moaned out when he came, spilling mostly over Paul’s hand as he jerked him through it. Paul was filling him up with his cum, grinding forward as Aaron came down from his high.

* * *

Aaron wouldn't dream of cheating on his boyfriend.  Paul would just end up being disappointed that he wasn't invited anyway.  No, that wasn't true.  Paul would be devastated.  Aaron wouldn't do that to him,  or to anyone.  However,  he could admire people.  Especially someone they invite over to have a threesome, but rejected them.  Was it bad that not being able to have Daryl also made him hotter?

Well, Daryl was asleep on his couch.  It shouldn't have even been sexy, really.  He was entirely in his clothes still.  Even his boots  (which Aaron wasn't particularly happy about, since one was on his couch cushion).  He was stretched out on his back, arm resting behind his head.  He had triceps -- triceps with a dumb devil tattoo.  Aaron was taking note of his very boxy, but muscular form.  And the way that his jeans hung low, but his shirt rode up revealing a strip of skin, almost showing his belly button. His pants were really low on his hip, like to the point that Aaron was wondering if he was wearing underwear.  All he could see was skin and a trail of brown hair.

"Stare much?" Paul asked.

Aaron jumped. He turned around to face his boyfriend, gave his shoulder a gentle shove.  "God.  You nearly have me a heart attack.  I'll never get used to how light you are on your feet."

Paul grinned. "Changing the subject too."

"I wasn't staring."  Paul tilted his head to the side.  "Okay, I was."

Paul laughed. "Can't say that I blame you, exactly."

"Who even has triceps?  Like, come on."

Paul shook his head.  "Would've been fun."  He took a sip of his coffee.

"The one that got away."  Aaron teased.

"He's not away yet."  Paul smirked a little.

Aaron smiled,  but left the room to get himself a cup of coffee.  "Hey, you want pancakes?"

"Yeah."

Paul wasn't far behind him. The two of them made pancakes.  Paul mostly helped because he didn't want to hover in the living room and wait for their guest to wake up.  It was just perfect timing that Daryl was waking up when Paul came in with a plate of food and coffee.

"Morning, sunshine." Paul said.  He placed a coffee cup and plate of pancakes on the coffee table.

Daryl sat up, rubbed a hand over his eyes.  "You didn't have too.  I gotta get outta here."

"Rude."  Paul said.  "A thank you would have covered it."

Daryl huffed out something like a sigh and a growl mixed.  He took the plate of pancakes and he picked one up and started eating it with his hands.

Paul sat down on the loveseat, trying not to watch. He looked up when Aaron entered the room.  Aaron looked at Daryl for a moment,  then smiled.   He joined Paul on the loveseat.  He put an arm around him.  Daryl didn't seem to notice if either of them were surprised by the way he was eating.

When Daryl finishes the licked his fingers, he spoke up again. "Thanks for lettin' me stay."

"You're going?"  Aaron asked.

Daryl shrugged. "Gotta."

 "You should hang out with us again sometime.  Maybe under pretenses of just being friends." Paul said with a chuckle.

Daryl's expression was back to being unclear.  He nodded though.  "Yeah, maybe."

The whole past 24 hours had been bizarre to say the least.  Aaron was always interested in talking with new people, but Daryl wasn't typically someone who he thought would give him a chance, to be honest.  To find out that he and Daryl got along?  It made Aaron curious to find out more about the man.  Paul seemed interested too, considering he'd invited Daryl to come back around.

Once Daryl had left, Paul climbed into Aaron's lap.  He placed two hands on Aaron's cheeks ad kissed him softly.

"You think he'll actually come back?" Aaron asked.

"Once you feed a stray . . . "  Paul said.

Aaron grabbed Paul around his waist,  gently maneuvered him to his back on the loveseat.  He hovered over him,  a grin over his features.  "Rude."   He leaned down and kissed Paul's neck,  nipped at the skin there.

Paul laughed. "You know I don't mean it like that. I liked him."

"Me too."  Aaron had no idea why he was feeling so sad that Daryl had walked out the door.  He barely knew the guy.

"Cheer up.  You're good at making friends.  You'll make another, probably today."

Aaron laughed softly.  "I'm gonna be too busy to make friends."

"Oh yeah?" Paul asked. "With what?"

"Jerking off and thinking about what that threesome would have been like."

Paul shoved at Aaron, laughing hard.  He grinned,  shaking his head.  "Maybe I can help you."

"Oh really."

"Really."

Aaron leaned down and kissed Paul hard, tongue dipping into his mouth and teasing his.  One of Paul's legs wrapped around Aaron's waist as his mouth fought for dominance.  Aaron rolled his hips down against Paul's, already semi-hard in his sweatpants.  Paul dipped his hand past the waistband of Aaron's pants,  wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked it to full hardness.

It didn't take long for Aaron's sweats to be shoved down his thighs and to be bent over the arm of the loveseat.  He was stretched from the night before, so Paul didn't hesitate to press a spit-slick finger inside.  Aaron whined softly as Paul pressed two fingers inside of him shortly after, began fucking him hard with them.  "You need more lube, babe?"  Paula asked softly,  a contrast to the thrusts that he had just been giving Aaron.

"Uh  --   oh,  maybe.  Yeah."  Aaron said,  collecting his thoughts.  His brain was fuzzy with lust.   "I don't want to move though."

Paul gently smacked Aaron's ass.  "Brat."  He teased.

A soft moan left Aaron as he did.  He wiggled his ass a little bit when Paul removed his fingers.

Paul went to the drawer of the side table.

"Don't tell me we're keeping lube in the living room now."

"You complaining?"  Paul asked as he removed the cap.

"It's trashy."  Aaron said, looking over his shoulder with a smirk.

Paul shook his head.  "Says the man that won't even take his clothes off to get fucked."

Aaron blushed in response.

"You could hardly wait for Daryl to get out the door."  Paul said.  He wrapped a hand around his cock, lubing it up.

"Paul." 

"Too much?"

"No.  Not at all."  Aaron said, back arched and sticking his ass up further.

Paul smirked a bit, moving back close in behind Aaron.  He pressed his cock inside easily in one quick motion.  "Fuck  --  " Aaron moaned, clenched around Paul's length. 

Paul didn't hesitate to start fucking Aaron, but at a slow pace. "You think he heard us last night?" Paul asked.  "You can never be quiet."  Aaron had no idea why the idea of Daryl having heard them made him feel embarrassed, but yet he liked it.  He whined softly, as to prove the point.  Aaron was a little loud in bed.  Paul curled his hand into the fabric of Aaron's shirt,  using it to pull him back on his thrusts. "You like thinking that Daryl heard you being needy?"

Aaron was overwhelmingly aroused by the idea that Daryl heard him. The likelihood wasn't actually high, but it was still kinda fun to think about.  "Yeah, kinda."  Aaron breathed.

"Kinda?  Or completely?"  Paul asked.

"I like it."  Aaron admitted.  He felt overwhelmed, embarrassed, but so turned on.  He curled his hand into the edge of the couch and just took everything that Paul was giving him.

Paul must have liked the idea of Daryl hearing them too, because he fucked Aaron harder.  He curled a hand in Aaron's hair, tugging gently as he fucked him hard and fast.

”Shit, I’m gonna cum.” Paul groaned out.

”Come on, do it. Fill me up.” Aaron said and that was all it took. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Where the hell have you been?"  

It was the greeting that Daryl received when he returned to the trailer that he shared with Merle.  Daryl didn't give a response, not when he looked up to find Merle with two of his buddies, something crushed up on the table, and a straw in his hand. Merle wasn't looking at Daryl, he was focused on what he was doing.

With a huff of disapproval, Daryl went to the bathroom.  He turned the knob on the sink and nothing. "The hell?"  He turned the other.  Nothing.  Daryl clenched his jaw, threw the door open so hard it slammed against the wall.  "We ain't got water."

"No shit." Merle replied before bending over the coffee table to snort whatever it was that was spread out on the coffee table.

Daryl shook his head. "Well where the hell's the water bill?"

"Fuck if I know." Merle said.   He looked up at Daryl. "You really know how to fuck up a vibe."  He held out the straw.  "Want some?"

Daryl rolled his eyes, huffed out an irritated breath.  He knew where all of Merle's money went and it was spread out on the table at the moment.  Daryl should have known better,  honestly,  should've taken a shower at Paul and Aaron's house.  He bet they had a nice shower,  clean with a fancy shower head and a shit ton of different kinds of shampoo.  He sat down on the floor next to the coffee table, took the straw and snorted a line.  "Next time give me the goddamn mail."

"I'm tellin' you, I ain't never got no water bill." Merle practically screamed.

Daryl just glared at him, wondering when the last time either of them had gone down to the mailbox.

It wasn't very long before the effects of the drug  ( Daryl's best guess was meth )  were kicking in and everything was just fine.

.

Things got bad a few days later.  Daryl came home from work, he'd done his best to get cleaned up in the bathroom at his job because there was still no water turned on at the trailer. Daryl had tried to haggle with the water company, but they had missed too many payments for them to accept just one month's. Daryl was saving back money, but until then, no shower.  At least he worked at a mechanic shop.  Wasn't like he had to be clean to work there.

Daryl's frustration was built up from having a long day at work, knowing he was about to come home to Merle doing nothing.  He was absolutely right, except Merle was almost exactly where Daryl always found him  --  sitting on the couch fucked up out of his mind with a few of his friends.  Daryl ignored it, moving past them and into his room to attempt going ahead and sleeping. Except eventually Merle got into an all-out fight with one of his buddies and Daryl had to physically move the guy outside to stop them from destroying the living room. Daryl ended up with a bloody nose and being irritated all over again. He came back inside, letting whatever was going to happen between them,  happen.

He got in the fridge, honest to god shocked that it was stocked with beer.  He cracked one open and then held it against his nose.

Daryl was used to this kind of shit. Things had pretty much been like this for Daryl's whole life.  He had grown up in this trailer.  After their house burned down anyway.  Merle was in juvie and Daryl was about seven when the house burned down. Daryl went through a lot of shit the week following that, staying with his dad and his friends, barely making it to school, wearing the same clothes over and over,  then living with his uncle which was barely better. Their dad found this trailer not long after Merle got out of juvie, promised he was gonna straighten up for his boys.  He never did.  Daryl had to admit that he never saw his dad doing drugs around the coffee table.  He figured he did them,  Daryl just never saw or never noticed.  He saw his dad drunk though.  Every day of his miserable life.  Daryl figured he died of alcohol poisoning, but they said there were drugs in his system too.  So Daryl and Merle got the trailer.

When it happened, it had been years since Daryl had even stepped foot in the god forsaken place, practically bombarded with sensory memories the minute he came back  --  the beatings, the yelling,  the goddamn Lynard Skynard,  the stench of smoke and something else vile,  the gun shots,  the crackle of beer cans.  He had almost gotten used to the fact that his dad's ghost was probably still around,  but Merle was so fucking much like their dad nowadays that Daryl was finding him unbearable to be around.

Daryl used to respect Merle,  used to put him up on a pedestal.  Merle was there for Daryl through the shitty childhood, until one day Merle up and left when he was old enough to join the army.  Now Daryl understood why,  but back then it had felt like a betrayal.  But Merle always came back.  And when he did that time, he took Daryl from his dad's trailer and the two of them just did whatever they had to in order to get by.  Daryl was ashamed of their lifestyle.  Even now that they were settled in one place, Merle had no intentions of bettering himself or his life.  It made Daryl sad sometimes to think about how lost Merle was to it all.  It made him even more sad to think that maybe he was that lost too.  Drugs and booze only numbed the feeling so much.

Daryl never thought that he was good enough to have anything more than what was right in front of him.  He struggled to keep his job because of that mentality.  When he got befriended by two nice guys with nice clothes and a nice house,  Daryl was drawn to it at first,  but woke up feeling like he didn't deserve to have them as his friends.  So he wasn't going to see them again.  He'd convinced himself of that on the way home after the night that he stayed there.

That was before he had no water and now blood on his clothes, down his face and he was too frustrated with Merle to deal with him. He chugged the beer, then went to he fridge for another.  He couldn't show up on their door looking like this,  could he?

The front door opened with a bang, hitting the hole that was already in the wall from the numerous times that had happened.  Merle stormed over to Daryl, hands immediately on his shoulders and slammed him against the fridge. "Way to fucking help me out there."

Daryl glared.  "Ain't my problem."

"The hell it ain't. My problems are your problems." Merle grabbed Daryl by the face.  "Got that."

Daryl smacked Merle's hand away.  "Back the hell up.  Ya'll weren't even fightin' over nothin' serious."

Merle was practically snarling at him, looked crazy with rage.  He drew back and punched Daryl in the face.

Daryl dramatically drew his head back and with a _crack_ headbutted Merle.  His brother grabbed his forehead, "What the fuck!"

"You're gettin' out of your goddamn mind on these drugs, Merle.  I ain't kiddin'."  Daryl said, shoving past him.  "I ain't your keeper and I ain't gonna sit here with you while you're actin' like this."

Merle nodded.  "That's just fine,  Daryl.  You're to good to hang with your ole pal Merle. You got a fancy job now, workin' with that colored mechanic.  You leave the party with two goddamn fags.  Now you're runnin' away like the pussy that you are.  Go on then,  before I fuckin' kill you for headbutting me like that."

Daryl almost turned around and kept fighting with Merle, but there was no use in it.  Merle was too hard headed,  too fucked up.

.

It was Aaron who answered the door when Daryl came over.  He must have looked crazy, because Aaron was wide-eyed.  "Daryl?  What the hell happened?"

"Can I use your shower?"  Daryl asked.

"What happened to your face?"

"Can I just use your shower?"

Aaron hesitated for a pause before he nodded, letting Daryl inside.  "Will you take your shoes off, please."

Daryl looked at him funny,  but then did as he was asked.

"I'll get you a towel. Hang on."  Aaron got in the closet across from the bathroom.  He thought for a moment, then went to the bedroom to find a pair of clothes that would fit Daryl.  He wasn't being judgmental, but the guy had a hole in both pairs of socks and his shirt was covered in blood.  "Here's a towel and some clean clothes.  I'll wash yours if you'd like."

Daryl nodded, taking the clothes before closing the bathroom door.

.

After his shower,  Daryl came out of the bathroom in some of Aaron's clean clothes  -  just a t-shirt and sweat pants.  He found Aaron in the kitchen where the washer and dryer were tucked in a corner closet.  Their house was on the smaller side, and it was an old house.  A lot of things needed fixed up on it, but when you rented,  that just wasn't always a possibility.  Daryl thought it was a really nice house  --  the bathroom was just like he guessed.

"Hey --  you good?"  Aaron said, turning away from where he was folding laundry (really shittily folding laundry in Aaron's own opinion).

Daryl nodded.  "Got in a fight with my brother, basically."

"I'm sorry."  Aaron said.  "Do you want to stay for dinner?  Paul gets home from work late sometimes,  so we have dinner kinda late."

"I'll stay."  Daryl agreed.

While they spoke, Aaron was clearly trying not to pry and Daryl thought it was really nice of him.  He knew he probably did look like a maniac showing up at the door the way that he did.  It was after awhile, when Paul had come home from work and went to shower and Aaron had moved to begin fixing dinner that Daryl spoke up.

"Water got shut off at my place."  Daryl explained.  "My brother's an idiot and loses the mail, I guess."

"Oh. Is that why you two got into a fight?"  Aaron asked.

"Nah, he doesn't give a shit enough to fight about that."  Daryl said.  "We got in a fight because him and one of his meth head friends were practically brawlin' in the living room and I wouldn't have a part in it.  Merle told me I was a pussy and I headbutted him.  Somethin' like that."

"Jesus Christ.  You headbutted him?"  Aaron asked.

"He punched me first."  Daryl said, in his defense.

"So you got all bloodied up and needed a shower, but couldn't take one?" Aaron asked.

"Pretty much."  Daryl said.  "Sorry for bargin' in on ya. Didn't know where else to go."  He admitted.

"Well, you did get an open invite."  Aaron chuckled softly.  "You can stay as long as you need.  Or come back for a shower whenever.  I'm sure Paul won't mind."

"Paul won't mind what?"  Paul entered the kitchen, smiling brightly.

"If Daryl crashes tonight or drops in for a shower until he can get the water turned on at his place."  Aaron explained.

"Oh, not at all.  The invite was open."  Paul said.

Aaron turned to catch Daryl's eye, give him a _see_ , kind of look.  Daryl smiled at him.

After dinner, the three of them piled up in the living room and watched some reality show that Aaron was keeping up with.  Daryl was both uninterested and sucked in at the same time.  Once it was getting a little late, Aaron tossed the remote at Daryl.  "Watch whatever you want.  I'm headed to bed."

Aaron kissed Paul on the cheek and went toward the bedroom.

"I won't be too far behind you."  Paul said.

"I don't watch TV.  You can watch somethin'."  Daryl said, holding the remote to Paul.

"Nah, find something good." Paul said, waving his hand in a dismissive manner.

"M'kay."  Daryl just left it on the same channel.

"Aaron said you came in covered in blood?" Paul couldn't help asking.

"You missed the story.  Me and my brother got in a fight." Daryl said.

"Are you okay?  I mean, brothers don't typically fight like that,  do they?" Paul asked.  He'd never had siblings.  He was in Foster Care for his entire childhood and the kids in group homes weren't exactly a prime example of how siblings behaved.  But he knew Aaron had a brother and Paul had never heard of them bloodying each other's nose.

"Merle ain't a typical brother." Daryl said.

"I suppose not." Paul raised his brows.  He stood up from where he was seated.  "Well, I just wanted to check in on you.  If you need anything, please, our home is yours.  Grab a drink or whatever.  Goodnight." He offered a smile and a wave before disappearing down the hall.

He went to the bedroom and crawled in bed with Aaron, kissing his shoulder gently.

"Hey, babe."  Aaron murmured.

"Hey -  uh, so we're just gonna let Daryl be in our house alone tomorrow?"  Paul asked.

"No, he's going to work around 9.  He'll leave before you do."  Aaron said.  "What, you don't trust him?"

"I mean, he is a total stranger."  Paul pointed out.

"A total stranger you were willing to hook up with and then invited back."  Aaron said.

"Fair point." Paul laughed lightly.

Aaron turned over, arm resting over Paul's side.  "I didn't mean to just let him in and tell him he could stay, but I couldn't turn him away."

"It's fine."

"You promise?"  Aaron asked.

"Of course." Paul said, reaching out to cup Aaron's face.  "Aside from that, I don't think we should give up the threesome pursuit."

Aaron laughed, fingers digging lightly into Paul's sides.  "Yeah, yeah."

"I guess you'll just have to do for tonight."

"Oh I'll _do_ alright."


End file.
